justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Wally Becket
Wally Becket, played by guest star Eric Ladin, was a supporting character in the FX series Justified third season episode "Harlan Roulette". Becket works for drug dealer and pawn shop owner Glen Fogle. He turns against Fogle when Fogle agrees to give up his contact in the Dixie Mafia. Fogle and Becket kill each other in a Mexican stand-off. Biography Background Becket works in the pawn shop owned by Glen Fogle. The shop is a front for Fogle's activities as an oxycontin dealer. Fogle is supplied by the Dixie mafia in Frankfurt, Kentucky in exchange for stolen goods. Season 3 Pawn shop owner Glen Fogle dismissively deals with a deadbeat who wants to sell a wrench set. He offers 3 dollars, upsetting the man. Messer walks in and Fogle tells the customer to get out. Fogle locks the door behind him and then goes into his back room where Messer and his assistant Wally Becket are waiting for him. He asks what happened and Messer tells him about fleeing a police roadblock. Becket laughs at Messer and Fogle tells him to shut up. Fogle asks about JT and Messer hangs his head. JT was arrested at the roadblock when he overturned the truck. Becket drags JT into Fogle’s office. Fogle disparages JT and compares him unfavourably to Messer, saying that at least Messer was able to get away. JT blames the arrest on Messer but Fogle says that he does not want to hear it. Fogle brings a revolver and bullet out of his desk. Fogle asks if JT spoke to the police and is annoyed when Becket answers for him. He asks JT again and JT denies having said anything. Fogle spins the chamber shut and calls JT over, asking if he is wearing a wire. Becket says that he has checked him and Fogle says that is exactly why he is checking again. JT apologises and Fogle says that it is really his fault for working with addicts. JT says that he is in withdrawal and Fogle is incredulous that JT is asking him for drugs after getting arrested and getting Fogle’s truck confiscated. JT offers to go out and steal a television. Fogle hands JT the gun and says that he can have a pill if he wins at Russian roulette. Beckett laughs and Fogle again tells him to shut up. JT fearfully puts the gun to his head and pulls the trigger, no shot fires. JT holds the gun out to Fogle but Fogle tells him to do it again. JT complains that is not how Russian roulette works and Fogle tells him that he is playing Harlan Roulette. Messer interjects and Fogle quiets him by threatening to make him play. JT complains that the odds are worse and Fogle offers him a full bottle of oxycontin. JT repeats the motion, surviving again but this time losing control of his bladder. Becket and Fogle laugh at him and JT turns the gun on Fogle and repeatedly pulls the trigger, no shot is fired. Fogle wrests the gun back and reveals that he palmed the bullet. He loads the weapon, aims at JT and pulls the trigger. No shot fires and Fogle observes that it is JT’s lucky day. He pulls the trigger thrice more, killing JT on the fourth attempt. He orders Becket and Messer to clean up and dispose of the body. Becket has Messer dig a grave outside of town. Messer rambles as he digs, saying that he has never seen anyone shot before. He asks Becket how many people he has seen Fogle kill and Becket tells him to dig the hole. Becket and Messer return to the pawn shop. Fogle tells Messer that he knows that he is a federal fugitive and expresses his annoyance that Messer kept it from him. He pressures Messer into killing Deputy US Marshal Raylan Givens, instructing him to invite Raylan to his home on the pretext of giving himself up and then to shoot him. Raylan has Messer call Fogle and tell him that he was successful but was wounded in the attempt. Messer, suspicious, has Becket get guns and ammunition before driving him out to Messer’s house. They find the house deserted. Raylan pulls up behind them and gets out of his car. He tells Fogle that he has Messer in custody and Fogle tells Raylan not to believe anything Messer says. Raylan warns Fogle that he has two choices; join Messer in handcuffs or leave in a coroner’s wagon. Raylan says that he knows Becket is round the back. Fogle is unmoved, saying that Raylan is outnumbered two to one. Raylan says that it is more like one and a half because Becket is stoned. He asks Fogle why he bothered bringing Becket. Fogle offers to give up Duffy in exchange for leniency. Raylan says that is acceptable and tells them to put down their guns. Becket is disbelieving and tells Raylan that Fogle killed JT. Fogle tells him to shut up and calls him an addict. Becket aims at Fogle and says he will give himself up if Raylan kills Fogle. Fogle says that Raylan needs him and will not shoot him. Becket shoots Fogle in the chest and Fogle returns fire, killing Becket. Raylan instructs Messer to call 911 and goes to check on Fogle. Fogle complains that Raylan let Becket shoot him and says that he cannot die there before drifting into unconsciousness. Relationships *Glen Fogle: Employer, murder victim, murderer *Wade Messer: Oxycontin addict, criminal associate *JT: Oxycontin addict, criminal associate Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 3 antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Raylan Givens's Proxy Deaths